In MIG welding there has existed a severe visibility problem. In such welding a darker, more dense light shield or filter is employed in the user's helmet than in conventional oxyacetylene welding and the user's vision around the peripheral area of the arc weld is badly impaired.
After the weld has been completed the user is required to use his free hand to lift the shield to provide visibility to orient himself and the gun with the workpiece. This operation is awkward and prevents the user from using the hand to steady the workpiece or otherwise aid in the welding operation.
Headlights for the user's helmet and auxiliary lights have been proposed which employ a shield in the user's helmet. Such lights have been difficult to focus on the work and have been more suitable for bench welding than in difficult accessible areas such as encountered in auto body repair. There has not been found to be available a light for attachment to a MIG gun that can provide the high intensity light needed and provide the thermal and physical shock resistance and focusing required in the welding operation.